You Got to Go
by bleedy
Summary: Johnny makes the decision to let Edgar go, he's tired of listening to voices and being alone. Edgar decides he doesn't want to be alone either. Maybe we could be friends? *M for later chptrs and language* Nny/Edgar
1. Alone to Wonder

First story on here! I'll be working on it when I can! Hope you like and that I did alright. (c) Vasquez (sorry Mr. V!)

Edgar didn't know how much longer he could stand this. He had been polite, making pleasant conversation and _not _screaming out in pain, but seriously, this shit hurt. He'd been strapped to this machine for nearly an hour, so he estimated, his arms were numb and the muscles in his back felt like they were ripping apart. This whole ordeal was making his body shake, a combination of fiery pain and fear.

Yes, a hint of fear.

The man who had left him here, Nny he remembered, had disappeared after asking why Edgar had_ not_ been afraid. He didn't think he was rude but maybe Nny had decided to let him sit and rot because of his displeasing answer. He gulped. He really didn't know what to do, like he could do much. Should he cry for help? Could anyone even hear here? Should he call out to Nny? He might be able to hear him. It was worth a try.

"Uh, um Nny?" It came out as little over a whisper, he doubted he was heard at all. But it was nice to talk into the nothing than sit in a silent nothing after all.

"I guess it was rude to say you were going to go to hell. That's not a particularly nice thing to say to someone. I'm sorry if I offended you..."

"No, you didn't."

Edgar jumped at the voice and looked at the patch of darkness it had come from. The man that introduced himself as Johnny walked forward, head down with hands behind his back. He looked so sad Edgar thought.

"Wha-"

"Sorry about the sudden disappearance. I needed to step out. Get a freezy."

"Oh, no apologies needed. I understand, nothing better to clear your mind with than a brain freezy."

Nny grinned a bit at this and lifted his head to look at Edgar, who despite being strapped to an odd murder machine, was calmly smiling down at him.

"So uh, have you thought about my situation? Heh." Edgar tried not to sound too desperate.

"Yes, I have had a few or so thoughts about you. Which is weird, I'm not sure I like it." Johnny scrunched up his face a bit noticing the trembling limbs of his prisoner, it made him feel slightly better.

"Are you afraid yet?"

"Ahm well you know, being fearless in the face of sudden death is a lot more easier than spending some intimate time inspecting this machine for an hour. Thinking about all the pain filled bits." Edgar tried to give a sincere smile, but ended up with something a lot more unsure and nervous ending up in the corner of his mouth. Johnny gave a small chuckle before fading out into a completely silent pensive state.

The truth was johnny hadn't just given Edgar a few thoughts, he had been _obsessing _over him for the past hour and the fact that he couldn't bring himself to pull that lever to shred him to bits. At first it had disturbed him, so much so he immediately left the room. Homicide was supposed to be easy for him! It was in his god damned title! But this man...he didn't make it easy, he was likeable! Someone he wouldn't mind having around, a lot harder to annihilate than all those oh so familiar assholes. But the voices didn't like when he had these thoughts and leaving the house only dulled them so much.

"Johnny boy, the wall needs to be wet!"

"Oh Johnny, there's no harm in letting it flake a little bit."

It was hard to ignore, no not just ignore, but to decide_ what _to do on his own. Uninfluenced. Could that even happen? Was he ever alone in his mind to just think himself? He couldn't even remember what it was like to _be _himself. He just didn't know.

But Johnny did know that Edgar was nice! He was a genuinely pleasant human being. He didn't even think that could exist. But they did and there was one bound in a stabby death machine in his house. That didn't seem right.

Edgar's blood didn't deserve to be on that wall full of degenerate bastard waste. It was as simple as that. Edgar was pure and kind, so unlike all the others. He didn't belong here, so he had to go. Simple as that.

It was a revelation. A huge leap. Nny wasn't sure if this was good or not, but he was pleased that he had made this conclusion _against_ killing Edgar on his own and that the doughboys might not be happy about it. Heehee.

With freezy in hand Nny headed back to his house, but not before collecting a considerable douche for torture. As Johnny got closer to facing Edgar, all his previous revelations seemed to get muddled and grey. Like static.

"Don't forget Nny! The decision, _your_ decision!" Johnny blinked and shook his head. No, he wasn't going to forget! It was his! HIS!

"Johnny! What are you doing? Shred this fucker and feed the wall!"

"No! What does it matter anyway, I got someone else who can paint the wall just fine!"

"Because you're supposed to be doing what the hell I say!"

"Not anymore." And with that Johnny walking into Edgar's room and approached him as he babbled into the nothingness.

From where Edgar was hanging, he couldn't quite make out Johnny's exact expression, but it looked brooding. Maybe he was going to kill him after all. He hung his head and shakily sighed. Waiting for Nny to flip that menacing switch on the wall.

He heard a click...

and found his feet to suddenly be free. Johnny was undoing his restraints. Next he got his hands back, which immediately went to his raw throat. Being held only by two thick straps pulling his torso in opposite directions was definitely not as comfortable as it sounded. Edgar clenched his teeth and did his best to relieve the pressure by gripping his swaying arm restraints above him. Not easy for the scrawny man.

Johnny walked over to a small hand wheel and quickly spun it counter clockwise, slowly lowering his prisoner to the ground. Soon enough Edgar was loose and falling to the wooden floor with a thud.

"Oof!" He hissed through his teeth at his bruised sensitive flesh, arching his back in pain. Johnny coolly looked down at his writhing form and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, or maybe that was the freezy? Edgar looked up from his place on the floor and smiled at Nny.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it Nny." There was a flash of surprise across Johnny's features. He handed Edgar's fallen glasses back to him and was thankful he was without them.

Johnny stood silently at his front door, ready to watch Edgar flee down his street, yet he turned back at him, a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Nny, can I come back sometime?" Johnny stood in shock, the man he had almost killed and left painfully strung up for over an hour wanted more? Of him?

"Uh, why?" He squeaked.

"Well, we're like best friends still right? I mean you said, and I'm not dead. So maybe we could hang out and not be so alone?" Johnny looked like everything Edgar said was complete gibberish. Maybe it was, maybe it was totally stupid to say to a homicidal maniac like Johnny, but Edgar had to try. Try to make it so neither of them were so lonely again.


	2. What do you want?

It had been two weeks since "the incident", as the Dough-boys called it, and no sign of Edgar. Not that Nny was expecting anything, really he wasn't, so he was told.

"You didn't _really _think he'd be back did you?

"No"

"Aw you sound almost sad."

"No. I couldn't care less. You're just trying to make me feel stupid for disobeying you." Johnny snickered and picked up a filthy bucket from his kitchen sink. There was a long pause.

_That's unusual._

He peeked his head around the wall to his living room to look at the Styrofoam figures. He wasn't expecting them to move or anything, he wasn't sure why he looked to them. Maybe to make sure they were still there propped up against the wall.

"ALONE! You'll be alone forever!" Where the fuck did that come from? So angry.

"Hey shut up! SHUT! UP!" There was silence again. Johnny was panting from the over excessive yell.

_Shit that hurt my throat._

Maybe he _was _getting more control over these voices. That thought made him almost happy.

_...happy...hm I should whistle._

Stained bucket in hand, whistling Ode to the Joy, he practically bounced to the stairs leading to his extensive basement.

BZZZGRRRTTT

_That was...the doorbell? Yes I think it was._

He didn't hear that noise very often. He violently threw his bucket downstairs like some upset child and grumpily stomped to the front door.

So much for that good mood thing.

He leaned against the door frame, cracking it slightly to peek out. Hey, there were psychos out there you know! Heheh

"Hi, um...Nny?" He slammed the door.

_Nyrg! It was that...that guy! The one I...wasn't it?_

"Edgar! His name is Edgar, Nny."

"Oh yeah...what...do I-"

"Be polite, invite him in and no stabbing." Nny rolled his eyes.

He quickly pulled his door open with a whoosh to reveal the entirety of his house, quite the opposite of before. Johnny was expecting to be face to face with Edgar, patiently waiting in front of the door for him to come back but..._where'd he go!_

He saw him halfway down the walkway, he was leaving. That made him...sad. Yes, that wasn't a good feeling. He sighed and slumped over in a defeated way. Just as Edgar reached the road he stopped and looked back.

Johnny saw him visibly jump. Edgar rushed back up to the front door, it was kind of funny to see someone running towards him for once.

"Nny! Ah I'm sorry, I wasn't sure this was your house. After you slammed the door...I thought I got it wrong again. You're hard to find, I almost...forgot about you." He scratched the back of his head, like what he said made him sort of uncomfortable.

_Hmm, that's interesting._

"Hrm uh come in?" Johnny motioned towards his home with a quizzical look, as if he'd never done such a simple task before. And in this house at this front door, of course he hasn't.

Edgar arched his neck to peek inside and having quickly decided it safe enough, which of course spending time with a maniac never was, he took a deep breath and stepped past the threshold.

He didn't know if he was expecting it to be clean or neat in any possible sane way, so he wasn't surprised when he found himself standing among a variety trash and empty cardboard cups, even a sprinkling of weapons and various dark mystery stains. Although if he used his imagination they wouldn't stay mysterious for very long.

Johnny slowly closed the door and watched Edgar timidly standing in his house looking about. He followed his gaze multiple times and wondered if not everyone's house was like his own.

_Not the wall monster the thing, that was definitely not normal._

"Does it smell in here?" He asked, not a shred of guilt or shame on his features.

"Uh...well...there's a bit of an...odor."

_Wow he phrased that politely._

"Oh. I can't smell a thing, guess I'm used to it huh?" He honed in to a spot on his well worn sofa, taking a seat on the edge of the arm. Perched almost cat like.

Edgar followed suit, almost as if Johnny's actions were an invitation to sit, he took the far side of the couch. Trying his best to stay harmless and dismissive.

"Um, you're staring at me." And indeed Johnny was starting, rather rudely at him from across the small expanse of the sofa. His wide unblinking eyes continued to analyze an unsure Edgar.

"I'm just making sure this is real. This is actually happening. I could be asleep." Finally Johnny blinked and averted his eyes.

"Sometimes it's a bit hard to tell, even without the sleep." Johnny hung his head a bit, striking a very tired looking figure. Edgar was to say the least a bit worried, that last sentence didn't make any sense.

_No sleep was suppose to be helping? Oh god and I'm in his house! Wait wait stay calm._

Edgar pushed his glasses up his nose a bit, collecting his thoughts, he has to be careful.

"You don't sleep?"

"No. No sleep, it's too disorienting."

"You don't find it relaxing? To recharge your...uh batteries per say."

"Not in the least." Johnny took his time to fully punctuate and fill those words with as much malice as he could. Edgar grew quiet for a bit, unsure how safe this conversation was to continue.

"You can't tell what's reality?" Edgar looked over at the gargoyle like figure of Nny, who slowly turned his head to peek darkly at Edgar from between his arms. He gulped nervously, what a wonderful change of subject.

_Okay Edgar you're going to get stabbed for sure this time._

"Why are you here? Why am I talking to you? I don't understand why..."

"We're...friends right? Friends do this." He sounded less than sure.

"Are we? Do they? Are you sure, have you ever had one before?"

"Well I-"

"What do you want from me? Edgar." The sound of his name being spoken made Edgar flush and immediately feel stupid afterward.

_Of course he knows my name...why wouldn't he? Oh yeah he's fuckin' insane. I might be too after doing this..."_

"Wh-what do I...want?" Why did that question seem so hurtful? Why did that question send a hurtful shock to Edgar's heart? He didn't really want anything, he wasn't greedy or needy. Was he? He wanted...friendship? Was that a greedy thing? To have someone to interact with. To want to be there for someone so lonely. So dangerous. That wasn't greedy, that was selfless. Risky. Unless Johnny didn't want him here, but then why had he let him go and let him live?

Edgar had to be so careful, he didn't want to scare Johnny off.

_Hah scaring _him_ off?_

"What do I want?"

"Yes. _What_?"

"I...uh I don't want anything...Nny." His face got hot, he looked down and messed with his glasses. His nervous tick.

"Everyone wants something." Johnny got up and stood still contemplating. Edgar dared a shy look over at him, so tall and still like some sort of demented crane.

"I don't know how long I can spend time with you before going completely mad." The matter of factly way Johnny had said such a statement was certainly worrisome.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Would I like...I think.." Nny headed over the stairs.

"I'm going to go cut someone open." And without a second glance to Edgar he descended to his screaming basement for his gruesome form of meditation.

Edgar sat blinking on the couch, feeling both lucky and slightly ill.


	3. You're weird

Sorry for the long gap! I'm hoping to finish this up and move on fairly quickly, thanks to anyone who reads and enjoys :

* * *

><p>Edgar had visited Johnny's house at least twice a week now. The visit composing either of near silence and suspicious glares or pleasant if not disturbing rants all of which Edgar smiled at. Keeping a polite silence and asking only the most appropriate questions. He learned rather quickly how to act and speak around Nny, so to not upset the man and end up with a knife in his jugular (which Johnny mentioned more than a few times for his comfort).<p>

Recently, Johnny had grown more comfortable and even sat on the actual couch cushions, not perched on the arm like some gargoyle, and turned on his television. Edgar never watched a lot of T.V. but Johnny made it more entertaining, cackling at the most ridiculous times and yelling out as though the flashing pictures could hear him.

It was such a night that everything seemed to be going so well when a violent turn of events made Edgar question whether he'd ever be back to see his strange "friend".

It was cool and crisp outside, perfect for an outing to the local convenience store for various and questionable snacks.

Johnny was quickly bobbing in and out of the small aisles, certainly knowing where everything he wanted was. Edgar on the other hand picked up a handful of colorful containers and read the backs deciding whether or not to add them to the collection of treats. Johnny stopped across from him on the other side of the short shelves.

"What are you doing?" He asked, already slurping on a rather large Icee.

"Trying to pick something out that I like."

"You don't know what you like?" He raised his eyebrow at Edgar like it was the strangest thing in the world, to not know what you liked to eat. Not even eat, snack on, snacking wasn't eating.

"Well no, I don't really buy junk- er snacks often." He put a crinkly package back down with its counterparts. Looking down at the huge selection.

"What did you just have?" Johnny motioned with his cup, trying to look over at what he just put back.

"Umm, sour gummy sharks." Edgar showed him, made sure he wasn't lying.

"Those are good. Get them."

"I don't think I like sour things very much."

"Get them." Johnny's face was blank as he blinked at him. Edgar immediately got nervous and held the candies to his chest.

"Alright."

"You'll like them."

"Alright."

They walked up to the register and paid for their snacks, well Johnny's pile and Edgar's sharks, grabbed up the bags and hurried to Johnny's for a monster movie marathon the television had decided to graciously play.

Maybe Johnny didn't notice but he was sitting as close to Edgar as he had ever been before, which Edgar certainly noticed as he always tried to keep a respectable distance.

"_He's scared. No he's trying to share snacks. He doesn't notice you, big surprise. No it's dark he can't see, can't tell..." _Edgar's mind was running. He didn't want to move away, scared he might trigger Johnny's stab reflex when he realized how close Edgar actually was. Their arms were almost _touching, _he could feel his body heat. His face prickled and there was a strange sensation in his gut, he hadn't even started eating junk food yet! He let out a shaky breath and tried to relax, ignore the closeness.

The movie was on the edge of good and laughable, Johnny seemed glued to the screen, Edgar couldn't see the reason why but was amused by his actions. Still one moment, completely engrossed while a second later laughing hysterically at a gruesome death befallen one of the ditzy actresses.

"Here." Nny handed the gummy sharks over, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Oh, thanks." Edgar took them and held them for the longest time. Not knowing whether to make noise during the movie trying to blindly open them or hope Johnny would not notice their absence and keep them undisturbed in his lap.

"Why didn't you open them? I want some." Johnny has his head tilted almost owl like at Edgar.

"_I guess he noticed."_

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to make any noise."

"Mph." Johnny grabbed them from Edgar's lap, his fingers slightly brushing his thigh. Edgar jumped with a small gasp. Johnny didn't notice and tore into the gummy sharks.

"Haff sum!" His mouth was already full with the tiny gummies.

Silently, Edgar grabbed a few, faked a small smile and shoved them in his mouth. Johnny watched and smiled as he chewed.

"Good huh?"

"Sour!" Edgar stuck his tongue out, surprised at the zingy shock, profusely salivating.

"Yeah! Good!" He turned back to the T.V. Screen, devouring handful after handful. Edgar ate a few more, not really one for cloyingly sweet candy like Nny was. All Edgar saw him eat was sugar upon sugar, maybe a burrito once. Maybe. Now he was trying to remember, growing worried over his friends eating habits.

"Johnny all that sugar is going to keep you up."

"Good! You know I hate sleep."

"_Oh yeah, why do I always bring this up? Why do I always forget. It's pretty important, pretty WEIRD."_

"Sorry, I bring that up a lot don't I?"

"Yeah. You do."

"I just worry. Sometimes."

"I know, you're weird."

"_Whu- did he just say I was the weird one? For caring. No caring about him. That's the weird part."_

Edgar was lost in thought for the rest of the movie and then some, it was a while before he noticed how late it already was. Did he fall asleep? Where was I for the last couple hours? He rubbed his eyes and shrugged it off, he realized long ago that Nny's house had strange affects on him. He looked over at Johnny- he was asleep!

Edgar jumped back, he didn't ever expect to see that! He cautiously got up from the couch, inspecting Johnny like a skittish deer. God, should he wake him up? Was he going to be OK? He hated sleep! Hated it! He was going to be so mad. Maybe getting some would be good for him...

He stepped over Johnny's legs propped up on the small coffee table, looking at how serene and...sane he looked when he was asleep. He stopped on the other side of his legs, safely over the barrier. He leaned in close to his face, holding his breath.

_What am I doing? Making sure he's breathing? He could be dead. Sure tell yourself that._

Truth was, he loved how people looked in their sleep, so peaceful almost death like, suspended in their minds. He wanted to pet Johnny's head, his crazy head, make sure he was alright. Why was he so damn nurturing?

There was a scream from the television. Johnny's eyes shot open, shooting over to Edgar's far too close for comfort face, his pupils dilated and focused.

Edgar's breath caught in his throat, he made a small strangled noise. FUCK. He was going to die. _QUICK! Something, do something._

He leaned in and kissed Johnny.

_Oh god no not that! You're kissing him!_

Johnny's eyes grew wide with a muffled "mpf", his arms reaching around the old sofa. Edgar released his lips, sweet and sugary, stared shocked and ran to the door.

_Oh god he was looking for a knife oh god RUN!_


End file.
